Guardian Angel Oneshot
by AlonzoLovesPie
Summary: 'A muggle born supernatural fan goes to hogwarts and learns to cast a patronus charm. The purebloods are confused, but the person is delighted when Cas is standing in front of them and protecting them.' I got the prompt off of Ifunny, which got it off tumblr, so I guess I got it off tumblr. I don't own SPN or HP. T for language.


The day I got my letter in the mail was the happiest day of my life. My parents didn't care, they sent me off to boarding school every year anyways, this was just a different currency to pay and a new school. That was four years ago. I had excelled in school, so I got moved up to learning the higher level charms. That was my favorite class. The rush of wind when you got it right. Being the _first _in a class full of _fifth and sixth _years to get it right. Myself being only a fourth year, I find it fun to be achieving at the rate I am. Until the fateful day when we were told to learn how to make a patronus.

You see, I'm what you would call a mud blood. My parents aren't magical, yet I am. My parents were too caught up in their multi- millionaire empire to care about me, so I invested my time in what we called, 'fandoms.' My first was the Disney fandom, I quickly adored how Elsa and I could relate, how she was the odd one out. The only difference between her and me was that she had a sister who loved her. I was an accident. Never meant to be born. The only reason I was kept was for profit.

My second fandom was the Avengers fandom. I loved how Loki was so powerful, but in his heart, it was really only the love for his brother making him evil. A lot of people don't see eye to eye to me, but the subtext in that ship. It's almost more powerful than stony. _Stony. _Honestly. There's something more than brotherly love going on between those two, and I believe it has something to do with the fact that one of them is adopted.

My third fandom was the Doctor Who fandom, and that was when I started writing fan fictions, and using my favorite website called _Tumblr. _The fact that the Doctor could whisk me away into a magical land full of ood, weeping angels, and the very wonderful Timelord's made me _so _happy. It just made me more immersed in my computer, tablet, and smart phone, anything social media related.

The only thing I can say about my fourth fandom, the Sherlock fandom, is wow. Then came the fact I had gotten near ten-thousand Tumblr subs overnight. I had become Tumblr famous, and for once I felt loved.

My final fandom was the Supernatural fandom. I cry every time I think about the fact I had to leave it behind. The characters went through so _so _much, and their luck just gets worse. I could relate. It made my brain go stronger and my heart grow fonder. One cannot put the love of the supernatural fandom into words. Just, simply, a thank you is in order, to the writers, the actors, the producers, and of course, my favorite person in the whole world, Misha Collins. He could make me smile any day, just as his character Castiel can. It's all a roller coaster of emotions, and when I came here, I had to leave it all behind.

Until today. No, you see today, today when my charms teacher had me come to the front of the class, I was not expecting this.

"Smith, please come down to the wardrobe." I shook myself out of my thoughts and got out of my seat, feeling all sixty or so eyes training on me. I slowly stepped down the wooden staircase and to the center of the room. "Now as practiced. The Bogart will come out, and you will perform the patronus charm. '_Shit I didn't get time to practice. That's what you get for being a Ravenclaw and getting to much homework. Here goes nothing. I hope this works.' _I positioned myself and nodded to my teacher. She winked and opened the cabinet. Out popped the Bogart, in the form of, well, my father. _But that's a story for another day. _

I took a deep breath and spoke the simple words. "Expecto Patronum." A bright light flashed from the end of my wand, and out came a person. _A person. Those are new. _He looked at me and smiled, and I couldn't contain my tears. It was him. It was… "Castiel." I breathed out, and he nodded, then turned to _him. _

"Close your eyes." The class did as told, and quickly as the Bogart had been there, it was now gone, as was my patronus.

"Fantastic job Smith. Gold star per usual." The bell rang and the students quickly filed out of the classroom, as did I, but more or less mindlessly. '_After all my years of wishing, it's come true. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, has rescued me.' _I didn't mean to, but as I was walking I bumped into someone, and when I realized who it was, I gasped.

"Sorry Lilac. I didn't mean…" The sixth year pulled me up and pressed her lips against mine.

"Saw what you did in charms today. Never told anyone this, but I'm a muggle. Always thought you were cute. I'll see you soon _Angel._" I smiled to myself and practically skipped to my next class. This wasn't over, it had only just begun. All thanks to my wonderful guardian angel, Castiel.

**A/N: Found prompt on Ifunny. **** Also, I know that the charm is used against dementors, but in the fic they were practicing the charm, so I made them use it against a Bogart instead. Sorry if it seemed a little weird. :/**


End file.
